Final Fantasy 7 Trials of the Planet
by Tyler391
Summary: A novelization of the game final fantasy 7.  The story will remain the same but will look more into dialogue, character relationships, and the adventures of the group.  Rated M for violence, language, and anything that might be graphic later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

The train always ran late into the night. It was no surprise to have many people riding it at this hour. So near the slums no one wanted to walk alone at night. Several people currently rode the car. A homeless man slept on a bench at the end of the car. A large African man with a machine gun mounted on his right arm. Beside him sat a slightly overweight man with a white shirt, pull over yellow sweater, and a red bandana.

"How much longer will this take Barret?" The bandana wearing man asked.

"Hold your pants on Wedge. You know that it's not long." The gun-armed man replied.

Across from Wedge another man with a similar bandana but did not let it cover his hair leaned toward Wedge and whispered. "Hey what is with the new guy?"

"I don't know Biggs. Barret told all of us that he was gonna join us for the mission tonight."

Biggs shrugged and put his head back to rest.

One the other side of the car a girl with long red hair shifted her legs awkwardly. "So it's Cloud right? Why are you here?"

"Jessie let the man be." Barret interrupted. "We are about to arrive we all need to shut the hell up and focus on the mission."

Sitting by himself, the last man in the car silently looked down at the floor. He did not care about what the others were saying. There was a job to do and that was that.

He glanced up at the opposing window and saw himself in its reflection. Bright blue eyes stared back at him. Long spikey gold hair adorned his head. He wore a purple turtle necked sweater with a spaulder over the left shoulder. A large sword rested beside him.

The train began to slow. Everyone besides the homeless man and gold haired man stood up.

"It's time. Everyone let's go." Barret ordered.

The crew hurried though the door. They jumped out into the streets of sector one.

"Hey spikey that means you to."

The blue eyed man raised his head. He stood picking up his sword and jumped through the open train door. "Don't call me spikey." He replied in a nonchalant tone while shooting Barret a cold stare.

At the other end of the street two men in blue uniforms came running toward the group. "Stop right there you two. You won't get away from us."

The men pulled their guns out as they drew nearer the group. Barret opened fire and wounded one of the assailants. The other managed to throw a grenade at them. The explosive landed short but managed to cut Wedge with debris as well as create a brief smokescreen.

At this the golden-haired man jumped behind the attackers. He easily maneuvered his massive blade through their backs, quickly ending their lives.

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie looked on in awe at his masterful attacks. Barret stood slightly impressed. "Good job there Spikey."

The blonde sighed. "I told you my name isn't Spikey." He lifted the blade above is head. With a spin the blood was thrown off as he placed it on the guard hanging off his back. "It's Cloud. Cloud Strife"

Barret laughed. "Well then, Cloud. We gotta get goin 'fore more of 'em come by."

Everyone ran out of the station platform. Jessie led the group through a series of back alleys. They wanted to avoid the attention of Shinra's goons. After multiple turns and dead ends they arrived at the entrance to a large reactor.

Biggs whistled admiringly. "Aint it somethin."

Barret scowled at Bigg's enthusiasm. "Yea it is. It's wats stealing all the life from ya planet. Damn Shinra think they own everythin. Well we'll show 'em that someone still cares for the planet."

As Barret continued his rant on Shinra, Wedge approached Cloud. "Uh… so what did you do before you came to Avalanche, Cloud? It must have been something important seeing how you fought back there."

Cloud looked at Wedge's hopeful expression but merely shrugged off the question. Biggs laughed at Wedge. He stood behind his friend and lay his elbow on Wedge's shoulder. "Haven't you heard, Wedge. Cloud here is an Ex-Soldier."

Both Jessie and Wedge gasped at Biggs.

"B…But aren't Soldier the enemy?" Jessie stammered. "What are you doing with us then?"

Cloud stared silently at the group. He shrugged them off and walked toward Barret and the reactor.

"Relax Jessie. He isn't with them anymore. Now he is one of us." Biggs chuckled and made his way to Cloud. "I'm sure with someone skilled like him, we will be unstoppable."

"No." Cloud interjected quickly. "After I'm done with this, I'm leaving."

The group, with the exception of Barret, looked despondently at Cloud.

"Oh… well ok then Cloud. If that's how it is let's make sure that this is a success. We'll meet you inside" Jessie and the others made their way across the bridge into the reactor.

Cloud stepped forward but was cut off by Barret.

"Shinra huh. I dun trust ya. Ya gonna come with me got it. I'll keep an eye on ya."

"Whatever. Let's go."

Barret punched a railing in anger. "God dam it. Ya emotionless lil shit. No wonder ya left Shinra."

Both men entered the reactor and found the rest of the group waiting by the doors. "About time. We need to hurry before Shinra realize where we went. You guys get ready. These cards will only work on each door twice." Jessie finished while Biggs approached the first door. "Wedge you go back to the bridge and keep an eye out for Shinra."

Wedge eagerly left to his post. Biggs scanned his card and decoded the first door. "Alright. One down." Jessie opened the next door and they went through, leaving Biggs for their return.

"Now we just need to take the elevator to the bottom floor." They entered the elevator and began the descent. "You know. I programed these cards, Cloud. They are one of a kind and can decode any lock."

"Nuff chit chat Jessie. Les just get this over wit." Barret barked.

At the bottom, they exited the elevator. The reactor still had floors below them, but the remainder would need to be done by foot.

Cloud looked around, slightly intrigued by the sight of the old reactor.

"Wat. Aint you been in a Mako reactor 'fore?"

"Of course I have. I did work with Shinra before this. I just can't believe they let the condition of it get so bad."

"Well that's Shinra for ya. They dun care for anything but their own fat wallets. Dis reactor is proof. Every day they suck Mako outa the planet. That Mako is used as power so people can live comfterble lives." Barret looked at the reactor with disgust. He fired a few rounds into the walls to let off steam. "But where do they think the powers comin from? It's the planet. Shinra jus be suckin out the planets life so they can make a quick buck."

"Whatever. Can we get going?"

"God dam it Cloud!" Barret screamed. "The planet is dyin. We the only ones who do anythin to stop the Shinra. Dun ya care about the planet?"

"No. It's not my problem. All I care about is getting the job done before the Roboguards find us."

Barret punched a wall in anger. "Ya dam punk. Fine lets get this over with."

They made their way down the decrepit reactor. Several walkways were broken to pieces, forcing the trio to jump over large gaps in order to progress.

After several long minutes of climbing decayed ladders they finally reached a bridge. An eerie blue-green glow emanated from below them.

"Mako. There it is Cloud. The planets life source."

Cloud leaned over to look. Something caught his eye first. Behind them three guards were patrolling the reactor and headed straight for them. "We have company Barret."

The large man turned his head and nodded to Cloud. "A'ight."

The two charged the sentries and caught them by surprise.

"I…Intruders? Quick sound an alarm." One of the guards made a break for the security alarm. Barret gunned him down quickly while Cloud sliced through the remaining two. Unnoticed by either man, one of the guards managed to activate a silent alarm.

"Dat was close. We'd better hurry before more show up."

Cloud nodded in agreement and they hurried acrossed the bridge. He noticed a small green orb laying before the reactor's core. Picking it up he quickly recognized it as a source of magic.

"Materia." He said softly.

"Wat was that Cloud?"

"Nothing let's finish this."

"Heh. Once we blow this place, it'll all be a worthless hunka junk. Quick set the bomb."

"Why don't you set it?"

"Idiot. I need to keep an eye on ya. Dun want ya to run away and bring guards do I?"

Cloud shrugged and walked forward. Suddenly a shooting pain shot through his head. "_Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!"_ The voice rang in his head, echoing before it faded to nothing.

"What's wrong with ya, Cloud?"

Cloud noticed he was clutching his forehead. He quickly regained his composure and flicked his hair out of his face. "Nothing. Sorry about that."

He knelt down and placed the explosive under the core. With minimal effort he armed the device. _Whoever built this sure knew their stuff_.

Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the reactor.

Cloud stood up and drew his sword.

"Shiiit! Here they come Cloud."

They turned to run down the bridge. Immediately a large red machine fell in front of them.

"Damn. It's the Guard Scorpion. Barret watch out, this is a powerful mechanized defense unit."

The machine lifted its head and began scanning the area. It focused on Cloud and began to open fire.

Cloud jumped back and used his sword to deflect several of the shots. "Barret shoot out its scope. It won't be able to track us without it."

"I got it dun worry." Barret ran forward and jumped onto the scorpions arm. It lifted him high into the air in an effort to shake him off. Luckily Barret was both strong and persistent, the held onto the machine with his good arm and fired a large blast into the scope of the scorpion. The sensor was blasted into pieces as Barret jumped from the machine. "Hell yea! Nothing can withstand my Big Shot."

"It's not over yet Barret."

Barret looked at Cloud and growled. "I knew that. Well then why don't you finish it?"

Cloud charged forward and swung his blade into the legs of the machine. The metal was strong but soon caved under the strength of his blows.

After the front legs fell, the scorpion's tail began to rise. Cloud immediately fell back.

"What are ya doin? We almost have it." Barret roared at Cloud. "Here, I'll finish the damn thing."

"Barret don't! If you attack when the tail is raised, it will counter attack with a powerful laser!" Cloud yelled. It was too late though, Barret had already begun firing at the machine.

Almost immediately, the creature launched a large beam at the pair. Cloud swiftly jumped over the blast, avoiding direct damage. Barret was not so lucky. He stumbled back and was caught in the resulting explosion on the floor.

"Damn it! What the hell was that!" He bellowed.

"I told you not to attack it. Shut up and let me finish this." Cloud rushed forward. He focused on the tail of the guardian before him and summoned a bolt of lightning to strike it.

Upon impact, the electricity within the bolt of lightning over loaded the tail and caused it to burst into pieces.

Cloud immediately followed by ramming his sword into the machines body. He mustered all of his strength to jump high into the air while cleaving the machine's body in half.

The Guard Scorpion violently exploded. Cloud landed beside Barret. "There it's finished."

"Ya damn show off." Barret tried to stand up but fell with a pain racing through his chest. "Ahh! Damn it."

Cloud bent down to inspect his wounds. There were several burns, but nothing life threatening. "Don't worry. You will be fine." He reached into his side bag and pulled out a small bottle. Upon spraying the potion on the wound, it immediately began to heal.

"Well I'll be damned. The stuff does work."

"Let's hurry before that bomb goes off."

They nodded in agreement and made their way back up the reactor. As they climbed, Cloud found Jessie panicking on a railway. He ran to her and found her leg caught between the bars. Quickly he pulled her out and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Cloud," she said quietly. Her face flushed slightly. "We need to hurry, that bomb will go off in seven minutes."

Hurriedly, the trio made their way back to the elevator. Once inside they rode it back to the main entrance. Outside Jessie ran to the first door and unlocked it.

"What the hell happened down there!" Biggs cried out as he went to unlock his door.

"No time damn it! We gotta move now!"

They all ran out onto the bridge. Wedge was frantically waving for them to follow him out. Cloud remained in the back of the group in case any soldiers tried to stop their escape.

They ran into a service tunnel just as the reactor burst into flames behind them. The explosion knocked the group to the ground and covered them in smoke and ash.

Cloud sat up and looked around. The tunnel was blackened by soot. He couldn't see any of the others. A smirk grew on his lips. _Now I am officially against Shinra. Now then. What comes next?_

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter of my novelization of FF7. This covers the initial part of the game. Only the bombing crew were mentioned here. The next chapter will include Aeirth, Tifa, and the Shinra Corporation.<p>

There is a poll on my page concerning the parties to be used. It will be up untill the point of the party leaving Midgar. Please if you have the time fill out the poll, your ideas are encouraged and I will try to incorporate them into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I sincerely apologize for the extended hiatus of this project. There were many things that came up in my life and writing needed to be put on hold. Luckily they have all been sorted out and I can continue this work. I will do my best to keep it updated regularly for all of you who wish to continue reading it. Thank you for your views, reviews, and patience.

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the tunnel. Biggs coughed heavily. Everyone could feel their lungs burn with the putrid substance now circling around them. On one side of the tunnel, Wedge sat leaning against a large piling of rubble. He was considerably out of breath despite not running as far as the others. It was times like this that the robust young man wished he had more motivation to exercise.<p>

Jessie knelt in front of a large pile of rubble now blocking the entrance that they had just run through. She wasn't necessarily looking for anything in particular. A look of shock mixed with admiration was covering her face.

Cloud walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked casually. As if anything about what they were doing was casual. They were currently a small group of terrorists that just destroyed a mako reactor and were now trapped in a tunnel slowly filling with smoke. Cloud thought the entire situation was sort of funny. He had spent the last few years serving Shinra. Now he was on the run from them.

"Oh… I was just admiring my handy work." She smiled proudly. "I built that bomb. All of this was possible because of me. Although…" She looked down slightly reddening at the cheeks. "Thanks for saving me back there. To be honest I wasn't sure if we could trust you. You know working with Shinra and all. But if it weren't for you I would still be in that building. Thanks Cloud."

He gave her a half smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Don't mention it Jessie. I would hate for a pretty face like yours to be turned into ashes by the monster of a weapon you made."

Jessie's face turned even redder than before as she mumbled another thank you.

While they were talking Barret had finished walking around the other end of the tunnel. He approached the two and was as usual not very happy. " 'nough a yer chit chat. How are we 'posed to get outa this tunnel?"

Jessie stood up quickly and ran to the other side. She gestured to the others with her arm and called to them. "No problem guys. Follow me."

The rag tag group slowly pulled themselves up and followed the red head. At the other end was more rubble that was probably knocked down due to the explosion. They really were trapped. Although Cloud could probably just use his buster sword to cleave a way through. He was slightly fatigued though and didn't really want to resort to that. Seeing no other way he brought his hand to the massive hilt and was ready to pull it from his back.

Jessie smiled and laughed as she watched Cloud ready to carve a path for them. "It's ok Cloud. I can handle this."

She kneeled down and began fiddling around with the debris.

Biggs and Wedge edged closer to see what she was doing. They didn't seem to succeed seeing as they walked back shrugging their shoulders. Cloud however saw that she was placing a small device into the base of the debris. _She is going to blow it away with a controlled explosion. What a resourceful person._

When finished with her task, Jessie stood and ushered everyone away from the wall. "Now everyone get back. This might get loud."

Loud was an understatement. The resulting explosion rang throughout the small enclosed tunnel. The crashes rang over and over reverberating into their ears.

Luckily for the group, the direction of the blast was out of the tunnel and none of them felt so much more than a gust of wind.

Fire now covered the open entrance way. Smoke again filled their lungs. This time though, they could see their escape route.

Cloud was the first to start running. "Come on. We can't stay in the smoke for long." He charged straight at the inferno and dove out. Some of the flames caught on his pants so he skillfully rolled across the pavement to extinguish the fire.

Behind him came Barret, Jessie, and Biggs. Wedge emerged last and had a small fire on his bum. "Ow ow ow ow. Hot hot hot." He ran in circles trying to fan himself off. Biggs chuckled from the sight. Cloud merely walked over and told him to roll it out.

The sight was rather amusing. Wedge resembled a large rollie pollie as he flapped around on the ground. Once extinguished he stood and gave a triumphant thumbs up. "No problem at all." Biggs was now laughing loudly.

Barret scowled at the two. "Alright 'nough a yer nonsense. We need to get out of here. Everyone rendezvous at Sector 8 station. We'll split up and meet at the station." Everyone nodded and broke out running in different direction.

Cloud watched them go then ran toward Barret. "Hey Barret." The big man extended a hand and stopped him from continuing.

"If it's about yer money. Save it 'till we get back to the hideout." He gave Cloud a handshake and ran up a flight of stairs.

The ex-Soldier watched Barret run and waited for a few minutes. There was no point in leaving right away. If they were seen in a group it would lead to suspicion.

When he thought enough time had passed, Cloud ran up the same flight of stairs. He then found himself in one of the poorer districts of Midgar.

People were running around frantically. All worried that they would be involved in the terrorist attack. Some even preached that the end was near and everyone was going to die.

Cloud just walked slowly and shrugged off the chaos around him. What did he care what they thought. They saw his job as terrorism. Maybe it was. To him though. It was just a job. A job that got back at his prior employer.

He kept walking until a woman of about his age walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir." She said timidly to him.

She was wearing a long pink skirt and red blouse. Her long brown hair had two braided strands draping the sides of her face. Cloud noticed that she was holding a basket of fresh flowers. She was probably selling them t make more money. He wondered where she could get fresh flowers in this part of the city.

"What happened just now?" She tried to keep a strong voice but he could see that she was worried. Who wouldn't be when a massive explosion just took place near someone.

Cloud shrugged at his surroundings. "Nothing." He looked around and didn't think that she should stick around in this state of madness. "Hey listen. You should probably go somewhere else. It doesn't look like it's very safe right now."

He couldn't explain why he cared about her safety right then. Normally other people didn't matter to him. It could be that she was pretty. He always had a soft spot for pretty women. But it was something more with her. Something about this woman was familiar to him. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he knew her.

"Oh ok. I guess I should leave then." She turned and straightened her dress. Cloud felt bad just letting her walk away.

"Wait." The flower girl turned and looked at him quizzically. "You don't see flowers like that around here…"

She immediately smiled. It was a bright expression that made her look dazzling. Cloud tried not to noticed how pretty she really was.

"Oh these. They are only one gil each. Would you like to buy one?" She rummaged through the stock gently and pulled a beautiful lily.

He couldn't resist. Besides it was only one gil. He had plenty of money and more coming. Maybe Tifa would appreciate it as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand bag. In it was remaining gil from his Soldier days. Not a fortune, but enough to make it by. He pulled out two gil and payed the woman for the flower.

She immediately went to grab another flower but he stopped her. "Just the one today. You keep the change. It should help out." He smiled while talking to her. It had been a while since he really smiled. It still felt forced, but around her it was easier. There was just something about this woman.

The brunette bowed and thanked him earnestly. She then wished him well and was on her own way.

Cloud felt good. It wasn't much and he didn't particularly care to help others out. But doing that felt good to him. He put the flower between his ear and walked down the streets.

Nothing unusual happened as he ran toward the train station. People ran around still panicking. He then found himself surrounded by residential houses. In front of him was the overpass where the train ran through. _Looks like I will need to run to the next station._

Before he could take another step forward the sound of a large crowd running toward him took over his hearing. "Hey you! Stop right there."

Cloud turned to see a small group of Shinra officers running at him. They had their guns drawn and ready to fire. "You were near the reactor before the attack weren't you? Put down your weapon and come quietly."

Cloud looked around. More guards were approaching from every direction. He knew that he could easily fight his way through the lowly petty officers. But he felt something akin to pity for them. He too started as a minor patrol officer. They didn't really stand in his way or deserve to die today.

Instead of fighting he drew his sword and used it to block the onslaught of bullets that rained over him.

Below, he could feel the ground rumbling as something big approached. _Perfect. The train is coming. Now I at least have a way out._

Meanwhile, the guards drew closer to Cloud. He knew that there was only one way out now. Slowly Cloud lowered his sword. The officers ceased their fire and same even closer to him. Some readied their handcuffs. None of them expected what Cloud would do next. He smirked and turned from the sea of blue uniforms in front of him. Then he lifted himself upon the ledge of the overpass.

The last any of the Shinra officers saw was the back of his spikey blonde hair as he jumped from the ledge to the railway below.

~ On board the Midgar Express

The small band of freedom fighter sat in silence. They all held their heads low. They waited around for Cloud at the station. Jessie even asked the conductor to wait a moment for a friend. The man indulged her request and stalled the train's departure by almost ten minutes. He could not hold the train any longer than what he already had. The train would leave the station without their new found partner.

They now sat in sadness. They wondered if he had simply left them. After all he said that he would leave them after the job was done. The one thing they were all thinking but refused to believe was that he was found and captured. Or worse.

Wedge was the first to break the silence. "Cloud didn't show up." His voice was low and layered with sadness. The others looked at him and saw a glisten in his eye. He looked to be withholding tears. The robust man was quick to make friends and was grateful to Cloud for helping him while he was on fire.

Biggs was the next to speak. "Cloud… I wonder if he was killed." The others looked up, upset that he would voice such an opinion even if they were thinking it personally. Biggs was cool and level-headed so it wasn't unlike him to speak curt and bluntly. Surprisingly, Barret spoke up against him. "No way! You saw him back there. Aint no way he would be gunned down like this."

Jessie sat down and sadly mumbled his name. "Cloud…"

"Do you think Cloud would have fought with us to the end?" Biggs wondered out loud.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a damn mind reader to you?" Barret yelled. He punched his mechanical hand into a crate. "If y'all weren't such screw ups maybe he'd be here right now." The big man scowled and folded his arms together.

"Hey Barret." Wedge began timidly. "Umm… What about our money?" Barret again punched the wooden crate. This time his arm broke the outside and splintered flew at Wedge. "Uhh nevermind."

They all sighed in unison while thinking of their new friend and his fate. The train shook as it progressed and rocked them back and forth. Even though they paid to get on using fake ID's to pass the checkpoints, the group made a home in the rear storage area. It was simply more private there. Much bumpier. At one point they heard a loud crash from above them. Maybe more of the rubble was falling apart from the city above. It would be no surprise. Then it happened again, but a little softer though. Suddenly the cargo door slid open and they all looked out to see the rush of lights passing by them. What none of them expected was the sudden appearance of a man in a purple turtle neck holding a massive broadsword swinging down from then roof.

Everyone jumped and ran toward him. "Cloud!" They had all called.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry guys. I guess I'm a little late.

Everyone but Barret laughed at his joke. The large man heaved with anger. "You damn right that you late Spikey. Making everyone worry about yer damn ass then jumping in like nothin happened. You tryin a make a scene?"

Cloud shrugged off the comment and smiled. "I'm sorry that I made you worry Barret. It must have hurt you to think I was in danger."

The crew burst with laughter. Barret on the other hand turned the crate beside him into nothing more than woodchips. "What! What did you say you little cocky shit!" More laughter ensued. "This is comin out of all your checks. Now wake up and let's get goin'." He then walked into the next car still huffing with anger.

Wedge reluctantly followed behind him. "You were great just now Cloud. It's good to have you back." Biggs was next in line. "Haha. I bet you will do even better next time." The man stressed next time and jumped after the other two.

Jessie slowly walked toward the open door and began to shut it. "You should be careful Cloud. It's dangerous to fall out of a moving train." She moved toward him. Her head bowed down and she blushed slightly. Upon looking up she was startled by something. "Oh Cloud. Your face is pitch black with soot. Let me help." She grabbed some cloth from the now ruined crate and wiped his face clean. Putting a hand to his own face, Cloud could no longer see black streaks on his fingers. "Thanks", he said to her.

She shook her head. "No thank you. You really helped us out. Especially me." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Now blushing rather violently, Jessie walked to the doorway where her friends had gone and opened it. "See you up front Cloud."

He nodded and followed after her.

~ In the Sector 7 bar Seventh Heaven

Tifa Lockheart was just filling out the check for her last customer. The man had been there for several hours. He had long red hair that was spiked and covered some of his face. He had come in with some complaints about his job and how it shouldn't be his duty to babysit over some girl. Tifa couldn't help but notice that he worked for Shinra. She despised Shinra and all that it stood for. But this man seemed to be relatively nice. He was very courteous to her and tipped very well. Almost 40% of his bill. At only ten minutes until closing, she was going to ask him to leave when a larger dark skinned man wearing the same uniform with the addition to black sunglasses came in. The red head acknowledged his associate, finished his drink, and stood up. He thanked Tifa for the service and payed his bill in full. The two then left the establishment.

"For a Shinra employee, that guy was extremely polite. What was his name again. Reno I think?" She then locked the door and called for Marlene. Within a moment the little girl came running downstairs and sat at one of the barstools. "Gimme a hard glass of milk Tifa" She asked confidently.

The older woman laughed and gingerly filled a glass for the younger girl. "Is dad coming back soon?" She asked, drinking her cold beverage.

Tifa looked at the clock and remembered Cloud's promise. "Yeah. They will be here soon." It had been so long since she had seen him. It almost felt like fate that day some weeks ago. Cloud…_ You always promised to come back for me._ She lost herself in thought while waiting with the young girl for her father and friends.

~The Shinra Main building. President's Office.

The explosion of Mako reactor number 1 shook the entire city. A large robust man in a burgundy suit sporting thinning blonde hair and a full moustache looks down at the destruction of his city. He grunts angrily. "AVALANCHE again no doubt. They have become very bold now haven't they?" Behind him another robust man with groomed black hair and matching goatee snorts. "They are just a rag tag group of children. Nothing more than a nuisance. "

The first man turns and stares down the green suit wearing man. "Heidegger. They are much more than a nuisance. They just destroyed one of my precious reactors."

The smug look on Heidegger disappeared quickly. "Yes of course Mr. President. I understand your concern. Would you like me to get the Turks on their case?"

The president of Shinra Electric Power Company looked down to the tremendous tragedy that was Mako Reactor number 1. He would stop AVALANCHE once and for all. "Yes. Do you have a team ready?"

Heidegger snorted and laughed. A sound that resembled an old horse. "Of course sir. I will get Tseng's unit on it. They are the best after all."

President Shinra grinned at hearing Tseng's name. "Good good. Get to it then. Let me know when they are ready."

The president watched the large man leave the office. He was rather eccentric and very haughty. But in the end he was loyal to the company and got good results. What more could one ask for in an employee? _Don't worry my city. I will stop the men trying to hurt you soon._

* * *

><p><em><em>I was originally going to add more to this chapter but found writing the beginning there was a lot I could add and didn't want to miss a good opportunity to expand. There will always be more time for later chapters and more information. As always Reviews of any kind are welcome. I don't mind harsh criticism either. It is what builds us into better writers.


	3. Update Notice

Hello again everyone! I'm dreadfully sorry for the extreme delay in updating this story. A great deal happened over the last year that resulted in several losses that I have not been dealing with very well. I have very much wanted to continue this but have found writing to be difficult while my head was not in a proper place. With a work like this I really want to give every update my best effort so I've just been putting it off while using other outlets to try and cope with the aforementioned events. I can't really say that it's all in the past right now but I do feel much better in terms of writing. So after much time I'll be putting my best foot forward on both this work and my Final Fantasy 7 work until both reach completion. I will try to get much of the story written in advance now and upload in regulated intervals to mitigate a writing slump that may or may not reoccur. If anyone wants to know any more details don't worry about asking. I simply don't want to bog down the whole community and use this as a venting tool, unless everyone wants that I suppose. I digress though, long story short. Updates incoming and even new projects in the works that may be posted during Continued Stories and Trials yet won't take precedence. I very much appreciate all of the comments and messages from everyone and again apologize for the long absence. I'll see you all again when the first of updates are complete. Until then take care and thanks from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
